


Definitely the last

by Terremoto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexuality, Oneshot, Pegging, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terremoto/pseuds/Terremoto
Summary: Sakura is insecure about Sasuke's lack of vocals in bed and decides to use a different approach in order to coax it all out of him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Definitely the last

"I've changed my mind. I can't do this."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stared at her nude lover, clad in nothing but a blue bed sheet that was loosely wrapped around his waist as he stood as far away from her that the room would allow, his one hand holding up the sheet and the other held out in front of him.

"You promised that we would try it out, don't be a baby" she sighed.

"Me, a baby? Sakura, have you seen the size of that thing?", Sasuke laughed nervously, his eyes scanning along Sakura's body before he averted his gaze entirely.

"I don't know what you're talking about..", Sakura smirked innocently, though she slowly trailed her nails down along her taut stomach, before finally reaching the 9 inch neon pink strap-on around her waist, "Could it be this..?"

Sasuke made a choked sound of embarrassment when her hands wrapped around the shaft, giving it two slow pumps that had him shivering in anything else besides anticipation. In horror, he watched as she bit her lip and slowly eyed him up from the head down and even though he still held the sheet around his waist, he had never felt so utterly exposed.

"Couldn't you have at least chosen one that wasn't so big?", Sakura almost felt guilty hearing this, but it was quickly pushed away.

Sakura was perfectly fine with their sex life, though over time she had begun to pick up on Sasuke's habits. Sasuke had always been the aloof type and it was a part of his charm that she was undeniably attracted to, however she never thought that his inability to express himself would carry into their bed. Sasuke had no problems with the act itself and if she was being completely honest, he was actually very good at it, but there was one problem that she found herself obsessing over.

Sasuke never moaned.

At first, she thought that maybe he wasn't enjoying himself as much as she was, or perhaps he didn't find her sexually attractive, but his sweet caresses spoke for him. Sakura was never an inherently sexual person until she met Sasuke and neither did she have any specific kinks she was aware of, but after months of dating, Sasuke had yet to make a single peep in bed. 

"Come on, I chose the thinnest one they had, just for you", she smiled as if it would ease her boyfriend's worries, though his dubious look of disbelief spoke otherwise, "Please, baby?"

Sasuke hated it when she used pet names, because she knew how much she had him wrapped around that finger of hers and soon, quite literally. 

"Why did I even agree to this in the first place..?", Sasuke sighed in defeat as he sat down at the edge of the bed, falling back until he hit the mattress and Sakura squealed in delight, quickly moving to sit down next to him. 

Sakura recalled the exact moment she decided to try pegging, which was after reading up on articles on 'how to drive your boyfriend crazy' or 'getting to know his sweet spot'. She knew very well already, what the prostate was and how to get to it, though it had never occurred to her until those articles, to try it out on Sasuke. Sakura smiled sweetly as she lifted her hand to caress the side of Sasuke's face and he looked up at her, his eyes softening as they simply gazed at each other quietly. 

"Are you really this happy that I'm letting you peg me?", Sasuke grabbed her hand in his, bringing them both up to his face to place a soft kiss on the side of her palm. 

"I just really appreciate you, that's all", she admitted, bringing her free hand to push back his dark bangs from his face and she leaned down to kiss his forehead, "But I'm not going to lie when I say that I am happy"

Sasuke smiled, before his brow rose slightly and he lifted himself up on one elbow, trying to ignore the phallic neon pink in his peripherals, "You've never pegged anyone else before, have you?" Sakura simply smacked his forehead lightly, coaxing her boyfriend to move onto the bed completely and rest his head against the pillows.

"Of course not!", she snapped playfully, "You're the first"

Sasuke smirked as he grabbed her by the waist and she yelped in surprise, her pink hair curtaining their faces as he placed a light kiss on her lips, "And hopefully the last?"

Sakura smiled into the kiss and suddenly, Sasuke was quite aware of the odd sensation of hardness between his legs that wasn't his. Sakura simply stared into the deep, black pools that were entirely Sasuke's eyes and she pressed her lips against his with more vigor. Sasuke returned the the motion with just as much passion, his hands coming to rest at Sakura's hips that lay over his own, pulling them closer ever so slightly.

"You're so beautiful..", he murmured along her lips and she hummed against his, her hands coming to rest between them to run along his bare chest.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed when she ran her hands down his torso, appreciating every dip in the muscle until she finally reached the bed sheet. Sakura sat up as she removed the sheet from Sasuke's body, biting her lip at the sight of his erection, every part of her telling her to take off the strap and ride off all of the arousal she was feeling. As if sensing her hungry gaze, Sasuke opened his eyes and brought his hand down to give his manhood two, tantalizingly slow pumps that had Sakura's pussy throbbing. Sasuke's smirk deepened, considering his little show payback for earlier.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?", Sakura smiled, slightly breathless as she still reached for the bottle of lube on the mattress beside her, much to Sasuke's dismay. 

"Maybe", Sasuke's voice was husky and low, "Just a last ditch effort to change your mind, that's all"

Sakura didn't break eye contact she she opened the bottle of lube, graciously coating her fingers with the substance and Sasuke removed his hand from his cock, his earlier bravado gone the moment he felt those fingers against his ass.

"Are you ready? I'm going to start", Sakura looked Sasuke in the eyes, noticing the uncertainty in them as he shifted on the bed, holding himself up with his elbows and his one leg now hoisted up onto Sakura's shoulder.

"God, this position is so embarrassing..", he admitted, his face twisted into a light scowl. Sakura rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to Sasuke's ass, her fingers sliding along his crack, covering it with lube.

"How are you doing?", She asked absently, already wanting to be inside of him.

"Just shove it in and get it over with", he breathed, his pulse having risen from either anxiety or anticipation, he had yet to figure that out. 

"I want this to feel good for you, shoving it in without any kind of prep is going to hurt", Sakura said as she began to trace her finger along the ridges around his entrance. The very tip of Sakura's finger pushed passed the first ring of muscle and she watched Sasuke's expression for any sign of discomfort.

"How could this feel good..", he mumbled more to himself than anything when Sakura began to slowly slide her finger in and out, lightly pushing deeper every time until her finger was right to the knuckle.

A deep blush spread across Sasuke's face and he brought a forearm to cover his eyes in order to hide it, but Sakura had seen it all. All of this was so new to her, so exciting, she never imagined that Sasuke would be this responsive to anal. Originally, the plan was simply to get Sasuke to make some noise in bed, however Sakura found that she rather enjoyed the role reversal. In a hurry, she had added a second finger without warning and Sasuke made a sound of discomfort, his eyes clenching closed at the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?!", She stopped immediately, her two fingers still sheathed inside of him.

"It's fine, It's fine..", Sasuke breathed airily, opening his eyes to look at Sakura, "It just.. it felt different for a second"

A deep, pool of heat washed over Sakura at those words and she glanced back down at Sasuke's erection, having not wilted in the slightest and with gentler movements, she slowly pumped those fingers inside of him.

The change in his breathing was almost instantaneous, the way his expression softened until his brows were upturned, almost like he didn't know what to do with the odd sensations that he was experiencing for the first time. Sakura had never seen this side of Sasuke before, he was always so well put together and seeing him slowly come undone was absolutely empowering and they had hardly even begun.

Sasuke may have a real talent for pegging and the thought of it awoke something within Sakura.

"Do you like the way my fingers feel inside of you, baby?", She murmured huskily and Sasuke's eyes shot open in shock at her words and it was this moment that she added a third finger, the digit sliding in quite easily and Sasuke bit his lip to prevent himself from making a sound that was getting harder to choke down. Sasuke couldn't help himself as he brought a hand down to his cock, horrified to find that the tip was already wet and leaking against his fingertips, but before he could wrap his palm around it, Sakura smacked his hand away. For the second time, he looked up at her, bewildered by her actions.

"None of that", her voice spoke heavily of her arousal and Sasuke found that the sight of her half-lidded gaze on him while her fingers were buried deep inside of him was unbearably sexy.

Sasuke shuddered quietly, mortified by how much this was turning him on and even though he would never admit it openly, he found that he was frighteningly alright with giving himself up to Sakura like this. He groaned out loud after a particular thrust of Sakura's fingers and Sakura watched as his back arched off of the mattress.

"There.. not good", he whispered breathlessly.

"Here, huh?" Sakura rolled her hips slightly, feeling the friction of the tight strap against her pussy as she curled her fingers against the same spot inside of Sasuke and his whole body shuddered. The sounds Sasuke was making made Sakura pull her fingers out entirely and reveled in the fact that Sasuke nearly whimpered at the loss, choking it back through clenched teeth. He gazed up at her in absolute fucking lust and she grabbed the bottle of lube again, this time coating the pink dildo entirely.

"If I knew it was going to be like this, I'd have never said yes", he moaned, pulling Sakura against him and she groaned into his rough kiss, her hard nipples bare against his chest as he crushed their bodies together, grinding his hips against hers. Sakura was almost overwhelmed by the ferocity of his tongue in her mouth, never having experienced him come at her with such need before and she reached down to the strap around her waist, pulling back to look at Sasuke.

"Lay on your stomach", she ordered and she shivered when he immediately obeyed, placing a pillow underneath his pelvis, his one hand on his ass check, exposing his quivering hole toward her.

"Such a needy baby boy, did you like me playing with your ass that much?", something in Sakura shifted and she smacked the pale skin on Sasuke's ass, hard enough for there to be a clear imprint of her hand and Sasuke let out a quivering moan in response.

"You brought this out of me..", Sasuke breathed heavily, his hips grinding against the pillow beneath him, "Now fucking take responsibility"

The words made Sakura's pussy so wet and she laid her body over Sasuke's, wanting to feel his heat, to feel his everything as she slowly pushed inside of him. A loud keening whine ripped out of Sasuke's chest as Sakura sheathed herself deep inside of him, touching parts inside of his body that her fingers couldn't reach.

"F-fuck, that's deep", Sasuke stuttered brokenly as Sakura simply lay in place, pressing soft kisses between his shoulder blades.

Sasuke couldn't help but push himself back, rocking between Sakura and the pleasurable pressure of his hard cock trapped between him and the pillow. He let his head fall against the mattress, biting the sheets in order to choke back any sound. 

"Hmm, don't do that", Sakura hummed between kisses, "Please, don't hide your voice"

Without warning, Sakura's hand on Sasuke's throat roughly lifted his head back away from the sheets and she gave one sharp thrust forward, dead against his prostate and Sasuke couldn't help the deep, choked groan that ripped out of his chest.

Sakura couldn't control herself as she rutted against Sasuke's ass with force, all while keeping her hand in place on his neck.

"You like it rough like that?", She groaned in Sasuke's ear and pistoned her hips forward with brutal accuracy, completely high over the power she currently held over him. Sasuke couldn't even react to her words, his endorphins on fire as she abused his prostate, fucking him hard and deep. Sasuke never imagined how good it would feel to be ruined like this, becoming an incomprehensible, pathetic mess under her.

"-don’t stop..", the words were barely audible over the sound of the bed creaking beneath them and Sakura pulled back, putting all of her weight on her knees and she pulled Sasuke's hips up with her, forcing him to prop himself up on all fours.

"What was that?", She angled her hips up sharply and the new angle rose Sasuke's voice a few octaves and his arms were no longer able to hold him up any longer. Sakura's eyes rolled back at the feeling of the strap sliding against her clit with every thrust, close to cumming from the sheer action alone and she glanced beside her to the mirror on the closet door, watching Sasuke's cock swing back and forth between his legs in the reflection.

"You like my girl cock in your ass, Sasuke?", Sakura's eyes slipped closed and her head lolled back and she gripped Sasuke's hips tighter, roughly pulling them against her pelvis to meet her thrusts.

"Fuck! Ugh! Ah! I think I'm going to cum", Sasuke's movements were frantic as he gripped the sheets, shaken by how hard his climax was approaching. 

"Cum untouched for me baby, I'm almost there", Sakura moaned, her hips shaking and that was all Sasuke could take.

Sasuke came with his mouth open in a silent scream and thick, hot cum sputtered onto the sheets between his legs. Unable to bear the sight any longer, Sakura collapsed against his back, riding out her orgasm.

"Holy fuck", Sasuke tried to catch his breath, eyes still closed as he basked in the mind shattering afterglow of his first prostate orgasm. Sakura lay atop him, strap-on still buried in his ass and both of their bodies slick with sweat.

"God, what was that", Sakura breathed, before lifting her hips to slide out of Sasuke who hummed quietly at the motion.

"You tell me, I'd never seen you so..", Sasuke mumbled, trying to ignore the cooling body fluids that he was currently laying on.

"Wild?", Sakura laughed in embarrassment.

"Yeah" Sasuke, suddenly embarrassed himself as he put his face in the pillow.

"I really did my research and I guess.. I sort of just found my kinks along the way? Even I'm still in shock. I don't know what came over me", Sasuke felt Sakura laugh against him and he turned his head to face her. Sakura looked up into those dark eyes of his and fell in love with them all over again and he simply stared back, enjoying the way those emerald green eyes of hers always lit up whenever she looked at him.

"If it makes you feel better, I never would have guessed that I would have such a masochistic streak", Sasuke smirked, lifting a hand to push the soft, pink hair away from Sakura's face and she leaned into his touch with a warm smile.

The smile suddenly faded, her brow raising slightly though her eyes remained playful, "You've never been pegged by anyone before, have you?"

Sasuke playfully poked her forehead, "Of course not. You're the first", he rolled over in bed, pulling her body against his chest and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"And definitely the last?", she murmured against his throat, placing a kiss there.

"Definitely"

Sakura sat up in bed and Sasuke watched as the evening sun crept in between the curtains, catching her profile in such a way that it was almost picturesque, until he looked down at the strap-on that was still on her waist.

"What made you want to try pegging in the first place anyways?", Sasuke asked out of curiosity, not that he was complaining anymore.

Sakura went three different shades of red with any trace of the dominance that she had earlier, now out the window. Sasuke reached out and began to unbuckle the strap-on for her, watching her reactions with great amusement.

"Don't laugh..", She said quietly as Sasuke slowly pulled off the strap, letting it fall to the floor beside the bed.

"I won't", he smiled, pulling her now naked body back down against him, rolling them over until she was the one who was on her back. She looked up at him incredulously, trapped between the muscles of his forearms as he held himself above her.

"I just.. wanted to hear you moan", her words were barely above a whisper and he couldn't help but laugh.

"That's all? You could have just asked me", he managed after containing his laughter, "I just thought that you wouldn't find it attractive, so I tried my best to stay quiet"

It was Sakura's turn to laugh and Sasuke simply smiled down at her, running his fingers along the side of her face, "What's so funny?"

Sakura leaned into his touch, "Nothing, just realizing that miscommunication isn't always so bad", she pulled him down against her for a hug, smirking when she felt him hard against her thigh.

Sasuke pulled back and gave her a knowing look, his hand cupping the side of her face and they simply stared at each other. 

"Not going to lie, seeing you fuck me like that was extremely hot", he bent down to rest his forehead against hers, his breath ghosting over her lips, "But fucking you into the sheets beneath me is even better"

Sakura bit her lip, and hooked a leg around his waist to pull his body flush against hers, 

"Yeah? Then do something about it, baby boy.."

"Me, a baby? We'll see", Sasuke murmured huskily, bringing their lips together.

On the floor, the strap lay long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless pegging oneshot? Let's go.


End file.
